grafarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is the third film in the Original Trilogy. It was directed by Richard Marquand and written by Lawrence Kasdan and George Lucas. Return of the Jedi was released on May 25, 1983. Opening Crawl Summary Six months after the duel on Cloud City, in the year 7981 CRC, Luke Skywalker returned to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Meanwhile Darth Vader arrived on the Second Death Star to ensure that the battle station was being built as quickly as possible. C-3PO and R2-D2 then traveled to Jabba's Palace and gifted themselves to Jabba. Then Leia, dressed as Boushh, sold Chewbacca to Jabba before being captured. Luke Skywalker then came to Jabba and demanded his friends be set free but he was captured as well. He then saved his friends at the Battle of the Sarlaac Pit. The Emperor then arrived on the Second Death Star. Meanwhile Luke visited Yoda and stayed with him as he passed away. Yoda confirmed to Luke that Vader was his father and Obi-Wan told Luke that Leia was his sister. Obi-Wan tried to convince Luke to kill Vader but Luke refused. Luke then regrouped with the Rebels just in time for Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar to reveal the plan for the Battle of Endor. Luke agreed to join Han, Leia, Chewie, and the droids on the ground assault to shut down the shield to the Second Death Star so that Lando could lead a starfighter attack and destroy the battle station. When they land on the forest moon they get involved in a brief speeder chase with Stormtroopers. Leia is injured and taken in by the Ewoks. While searching for her, Luke, Han Chewie, and the droids are captured by the Ewoks as well. The Ewoks believed 3PO to be a god so they took the Rebels back to their village where 3PO was able to convince them not to eat his friends. Luke tells Leia that he is her brother before leaving to confront Vader. Luke fails to bring Vader back to the light side. As the Rebel ground forces take the shield generator Vader takes Luke to the Emperor. The Emperor reveals to Luke that he was the one who gave the Rebels the plans and that they are walking into a trap. The ground forces are captured and the space forces are surprised to find the Empire was ready for them when they arrive above Endor. Palpatine tries to goad Luke into attacking him and turning to the dark side. The Ewoks then save the ground forces. It is then revealed that the Second Death Star is operational. The ground forces end up defeating the Imperial soldiers meanwhile Luke duels Vader. Luke nearly kills Vader as the rebels destroy the shield generator. When Luke finally realizes his mistake and refuses to kill his father the Emperor attacks him and nearly kills him before Vader kills the Emperor. The Rebels then manage to destroy Vader's Super Star Destroyer, the Executor and fly into the Second Death Star to destroy it too. Before the Second Death Star is destroyed Anakin tells Luke that he was right about him and passes away. Luke takes Anakin's body and gets off the battle station before it blows up. Luke gives his father a traditional Jedi funeral and the Rebels celebrate their victory. Meanwhile others all across the galaxy celebrate the end of Emperor Palpatine's reign of terror. Appearances